


Home Is Where My Lovers Are

by NerdyGirlBooks



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGirlBooks/pseuds/NerdyGirlBooks
Summary: Cruella thinks that there is something wrong with their relationship. What seemed to be a problem is actually a big misunderstanding.





	Home Is Where My Lovers Are

After a long, exhausting day at work, Cruella entered her lovers's house. They were together for almost a year and Andrea had already moved into Miranda's mansion. 

However, Cruella hadn't. It wasn't as though she didn't want it, quite the contrary. Living alone in her big mansion, returning to an empty house after spending the days with Miranda and Andrea made her feel lonely. 

Her house. It didn't feel wrong calling her so-called home a house. It was only a house for her, not a home. Her home is whenever Andrea and Miranda are, her home is when her two lovers live with their daughters.

It brought a smile to her face, whenever she referred the twins as theirs daughters. 

She couldn't call her home a home and the problem was- her lovers didn't ask her to move in with them.

At first, Cruella thought that it was a misunderstanding and the question would be asked soon. Unfortunately, later on, she understood that it wasn't as she thought.

They didn't ask her and she didn't want to ask herself. It wasn't her question to ask, it was her question to answer. 

''Are you alright?'' Andrea asked, and she could hear the concern.

Cruella smiled at that. 'At least she still cares about me' she thought. 

''Yes, I am. Why do you ask?'' She kissed Andrea's cheek gently and took off her coat. 

''Well, you were standing here for five minutes'' Andrea said as they began to walk towards the kitchen. 

''Nothing to be concerned about, I was just deeply in thoughts.'' 

''If you say so'' Andrea replied with a smile. 

''Did you talk with Miranda today? I didn't have the time to call, It was crazy at work. When will she come-'' Cruella had to stop herself from saying home. 

Andrea eyed her questionably but didn't say anything.

''Yes, she should be here any minute.'' Andrea said as the main door opened. 

Suddenly, Miranda was already in the kitchen.

''Hello, darling'' Miranda said as she kissed Andrea.

''Hello, Miranda'' Cruella gently said as she was observing them. 

She made her way to Miranda also, because she missed her and wanted a kiss too. However, before she could do that... 

''Why are you here?'' Miranda asked.

A little hurt by the question, Cruella asked:''What do you mean, why? I wanted to have dinner with my girlfriends.'' 

''Oh'' was Miranda's reply. 

Without another word, she took Andrea's hand and walked upstairs. 

Cruella stood there alone, a little stunned and hurt. 

At the same time, Miranda and Andrea entered their bedroom.

''How was your day?'' Miranda asked. 

''Tiring, all I could think about was coming here to this. Cuddle with you and Cruella.'' 

''Speaking of Cruella, why is she here? I thought we agreed we would talk to her together tomorrow.'' Miranda said a little bit angry.

She continued. 

''I was on the phone all day with the guy, I am exhausted and I didn't think she would be here today.'' 

What both women didn't know was that while they were talking, Cruella was outside the bedroom, listening to all of what they were saying. 

What she heard put her mind on hold. 

'Were they not happy with her?'

'Did she do something wrong' 

'Did they fall for some guy?' 

Her mind was swirling with confusion, her eyes were filled with tears.

''Cru, are you alright? Why are you crying'' Andrea asked as she came out of the bedroom.

Cruella didn't even realize she was crying until Andrea pointed that out. 

''Honey, what's wrong?'' Miranda asked also. 

''You tell me. Are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong? Just tell me, please!'' Cruella sobbed as she was asking them.

 

''What!'' ''Why would we do that?'' were Miranda's and Andrea's replies. 

''I-I-I Heard you, you don't have to lie! please, just tell me what I did to break what we had? I knew I didn't deserve you''

Miranda and Andrea made their way quickly to Cruella, so they could hug her. Miranda was pressed to the front and Andrea was pressed to the back.

''Darling, don't be a fool. We love you very much and we don't want to break up with you! Right Andrea?'' Miranda asked. 

''Of course! We love you, we adore you!''

''What you may have heard isn't what you think it is, it's a-'' a doorbell interrupted Mirada's speech.

''Come on, let's go down''Andrea said. 

''I have a delivery for Miranda Priestly'' The delivery guy said. 

''Just sign here, here and there, and the puppy is all yours''

Miranda took the puppy and closed the door. Andrea was greening so much that her cheeks began to hurt. 

Next to her, Cruella stood with her mouth agape. You could see a warmth in her eyes. 

''Cruella darling, this puppy is for you. This is the surprise I was talking about, that's why I was on the phone all day.'' Miranda said as she handed him to Cruella.

''Wha-'' Cruella didn't have any words.

''Andrea and I were talking for quite some time and we came to the conclusion that this home isn't our home.''

''What do you mean it's not your home?'' Cruella asked as she was patting and hugging the puppy lovingly.

''This house is our home when you are in it. We can't be or feel like home when you're not here. We love you and we want you to be part of this house, part of OUR home.'' Andrea said as she was hugging Cruella.

''Are you asking-''

''Yes Cruella, we bought you the dog to ask you if you would like to move in with us?'' Miranda said as she brushed her hand over Cruella's cheek and looking at her lovingly.

''You and the pup'' Miranda added. 

''Yo-you really want that?'' She asked in a small, shy voice as tears were falling from her eyes. 

''Of course, we do! You make us feel complete. You are our lightness and our little darkness.'' Miranda said as she winked.

''So Cru, what will be your answer?'' Andrea asked with a big smile.

''Yes! Of course, I will move in with you" 

Miranda and Andy were so happy!

They came and hugged Cruella, neither wanted the hug to last.   
Slowly Miranda turned Cruella's face and kissed her lightly on the lips.

''What do you say we will take this to somewhere else?'' Miranda asked in a hushed tone.

''Yes, I would vote for that!'' Andrea said.

''You go ahead, I have a puppy to name!'' Cruella said greening as she started to walk towards the living room.

''Is she serious?'' Miranda growled as Andrea laughed. 

''Oh no! No girlfriend of mine will ignore me! Cruella, you better run because I won't have mercy on you!'' Miranda said as she took Andrea's hand and started to run towards the living room. 

And the house was filled with laughter and screams of pleasure. 

The End.


End file.
